


Unexpected love

by MissDwarva



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDwarva/pseuds/MissDwarva
Summary: Varric goes through a tragic event and when all seems lost something seems to draw him to a certain someone.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Me anders in love with Marian Hawke. There is no way she would ever love me back. I am a grey warden apostate mage and she is just perfect. So i did something incredibly stupid something i believed in i knew it would upset her, but i didn't care or at least i thought i wouldn't.** _

 

_**A hour earlier** _

 

_**Hawke has her small delicate hands wrapped around my throat trying to strangle me for what i was about to do. What i was about to do was blow up the Chantry which i thought was the only way to resolve the Templars abuse of mages.** _

 

> _**"Anders what have you done!" Hawke yells at me clearly ready to kill me if it will stop the chantry from blowing up** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"There can be no turning back. You can't stop it from happening. It's to late. I'm sorry Hawke."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"** _ _**No! All of those  innocent people. What about them?"** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"No one is innocent in this. Anybody could have stood up for us, but it had to be me!"** _
> 
>  

_**Hawke throws me to the ground. I hit my head as i fall to the ground. My vision is blurry but it is clear enough so i can see Hawke running towards the Chantry. I feel like everything is going to slow i try to get to my feet to stop her but no matter how fast i try to move it will never be fast enough to stop it.** _

 

> _**" I can't let anymore die for my mistakes. It all has been my fault my sister, my mother, the destruction and war in this city. I will stop it."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**" Hawke get back!" i hear Fenris yell but he is to late.** _

 

_**He was so close to hawke he gets thrown back into the pillar of stone that is by the stairs leading away from the Chantry. It is to late. Hawke runs into the Chantry and i know i will never make it in time. A huge explosion goes off i can hear the screams and agony people are going through and i can't stop it. I run to the chantry that is no more. i try to dig through the rubble.** _

 

> _**Please... no no no not her....not Hawke!" i scream** _
> 
>  

_**i start sobbing** _

>  
> 
> _**"i can't live without her. My love."** _
> 
>  

_**I see Fenris walking up to me. He goes to thrust his hand into my body to grab my heart. I deserve it i know i do. Hawke and him may have been together for some ridiculous reason which i don't understand why she would ever choose him. I close my eyes waiting for the impact of his hand in my cheast several minutes pass and nothing happens. I open my eyes and see Fenris staring at me.** _

 

> _**"Hawke wouldn't have wanted me to kill you..." he says barely able to get her name out of his mouth** _ _**" The real punishment would you having to live with this guilt. Knowing you are the reason behind tearing carver's sister from him, tearing my true love from me, varric's best friend. All the lives she touched cared for her and now she is gone and it is all because of you. I hope you can live with knowing you killed Marian and theres no way you can bring her back."** _


	2. Aftermath of Hawke's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to deal with Hawke's death which for some people it's harder and more violent than others grieving process.

_**Isabella didn't know Hawke as well as others but she still thought of Hawke as a friend. Losing a friend is never easy. Isabella's way to deal with her death was to drink at the hanged man wallow her sorrows trying to forget that she won't have someone to stand up for her anymore. Which she realized Hawke was more important to her than she thought. She was devastated so she decided to go to Merrill's house to try to get some help going through this grieving process. I try to get up off the stool i was currently sitting on but i drank a bit to much so i decided to stay where i was.** _

_**Meanwhile Merrill was currently sobbing into Carver's shoulder. Merrill and Hawke did have there differences with Hawke not believing in the blood magic that merrill used. Merrill was still Hawke's best friend. Fenris may have not liked that fact but he still was nice to her.** _

 

> _**"I miss her so much. I can't believe she is gone. Why would Anders do this?" Merrill cries out** _

 

_**Carver didn't know why he was here. Him and Merrill never talked to often but he felt  bad. His big sister and him always fought that is all it seemed like they ever did. He wished they had one last time together to tell her how he actually felt about her. Not the front he put up in front of everyone. He acted like he hated or was mad at her most of the time to act manly so Marian didn't have to be the parent all the time.** _

 

> _**" I know Merrill. I feel the same way you do. I was so mean to her the last time we spoke. I wish i could take it all back but i can't the last thing i said to her was that i hated her and i wish she was dead. Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I'm the reason she is dead. I shouldn't even be here anymore maybe i should follow my sisters into the afterlife. No one would miss me if i left this world."** _

 

_**Merrill looks at me shocked. One of the next few things she will do would shock me and change both of our lives for quite awhile. Merrill moves closer deciding to be a little brave about her little crush on Carver. Of course Hawke knew about the crush she couldn't keep it from her or anyone everyone knew about this crush. Varric has teased her about it in FRONT  of Carver. Apparently he is to clueless to see. Merrill gets on her knees to get a little higher and kisses Carver on his lips. To her surprise he kisses back almost immediately. Then there heated kissing session started. ** _

 

_**Now let's see how Anders is doing. Anders is sitting in his clinic miserable. All of his former friends have came and yelled at him or hit him or something along those lines blaming him for what he did to Hawke. He couldn't have known she was going to run in. Who was he kidding of course he knew she would. She is just that type of person and all i have been doing since then is blaming myself for it. The only one of his former friends if he could be called that hasn't came to visit him was Fenris. Fenris...Hawke really did change him he hadn't hit him or called him an apostate abomination or threatened to kill him since before Hawke's death. Sad to say Anders was actually worried about Fenris whether or not he was still alive or how he was handling Hawke's death. Anders guessed not well.** _

 

_**And boy Anders was right Fenris had been killing any bandit or slaver he could find. When he wasn't killing things he was drinking until he passed out. Fenris was not taking Hawke's death well at all. He was not talking to anyone about it. Which to be honest he probably should have. He was avoiding Isabella's invitations to just hang out and for once she was just caring about him and not wanting to get into bed with him. Varric had came to visit him but they avoiding talking about Hawke all together. Varric was Hawke's all together best friend out of all there friends he had been there for her when i hadn't. Fenris didn't know if he was going to be able to survive without Hawke. He closed his eyes getting flashbacks to when Hawke stood up for him and there first kiss and other things. He punches the wall hard as his hands start to bleed.** _

 

_**Now other than Fenris I'd say Varric was doing the worst. He was having to deal with Bartrand's death and Hawke's death. Bartrand him may have not gotten along all the time but he was still his brother through good and bad that meant something. And what everyone didn't know is Varric had a huge thing for Hawke ever since they first met but then she got involved with Blondie then broody elf and I could never put myself in the running for Marian's heart and now i never will be able to. I sigh as i stand up out of my chair and grab my crossbow Bianca and leave my house. I  have to meet my mother and go through my brothers belongings with my mother. I get to  Bartrand's house. I gulp as i stare up at the door not really ready to face my mother but i go inside anyway.** _

 

> _**"Varric!" my mom cries** _
> 
>  

_**The first thing i feel is my mother hug me.** _

 

> _**"I'm so happy to see you. Thank you for coming to help me with this today. I know you are busy living your life."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"It's okay mother anything for you."** _
> 
>  

_**I start to go through my brothers things. Not finding much in value or of importance. Bartrand was a hoarder he kept everything he found.** _

 

> _**"Varric do you want anything of his?"** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"No mother."** _
> 
>  

_**After several moments of awkward silence. My mother stops me from working.** _

 

> _**"I need to talk to you about something."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"So you didn't just invite me here to enjoy my company then? mother."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"No not exactly. Varric your not exactly getting any younger. Now that Bartrand is no longer with us your the head of the family now. You need to start thinking of settling down. I know you probably have some pretty Dwarf your not telling me about. I just want you to be happy. I know your taking Mistress Hawke's death rather hard. I know you were rather close to her but you need to forget about her and settle down."** _
> 
>  

_**I drop the box i had in my hands. i clench up my fists angry at the words my mother just spoke to me.** _

 

> _**"Mother drop it. Don't talk about her."** _

 

> _**"Why? What did i say? She is dead after all you just need to accept it varric don't hold onto someone who isn't going to come back."** _

 

_**Before my mother can look at me again she hears the door slamming rather violently.  I mumble angrily at myself. I look around thinking i heard something. I see the empty streets which seems rather strange at this time of night. It's after 6 where is everyone he mutters to himself. Then he feels a rush of wind and someone hit him on the back of the head and I slowly fall to the ground thinking i hear a two people talking. i end up blacking out.** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to be able to post each chapter rather frequently.


	3. Who hit me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric wakes up in a strange place and it definetly isn't kirkwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a little while. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Varric slowly gets up rubbing the back of his head. Whoever hit him surely didn't like him to hit him that hard. Varric groans in pain. He tries to get up but realizes he is shackled to the floor. He looks at the ground and around him. The ground is stone and so is the walls around him from what he could see. It is rather dark in here. Who did he piss off recently for them to kidnap him and probably want to kill him. I see a few torches lit and notice cells around me noticing this a prison or dungeon of some sort as i start to wonder who kidnapped me i notice my bianca is gone.** _

 

> _**"Son of a bitch!"** _
> 
>  

_**I try to move around but the chains are restricting me unfortunately. I look up as i hear the door open. My eyes widen seeing who is approaching me.** _

 

> _**"Cassandra moody fucking Pentaghast."What a pleasure no wonder my head hurts."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"Unfortunately I'm not the one who hit you even though i truly wanted to."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"Oh poor you. You didn't get to hit me."** _
> 
>  

_**Cassandra pulls her sword out and lunges for Varric. Right as the sword is going to pierce varric the door is swung open.** _

 

> _**"CASSANDRA! STOP!"** _
> 
>  

_**Cassandra and Varric hear this booming loud voice. Cassandra sighs the only one recognizing the voice. She sheathes her sword.** _

 

> _**"The person who stops Cassandra Disgusted noise Pentaghast. I would like to meet this person." Varric says** _
> 
>  

_**Cassandra makes a Disgusted noise. Varric hears the most beautiful sound hes ever heard. Someones laugh. Varric looks up eagerly to see who the person is. None other than a dwarf? A female one at that. She was the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. Her short brown hair he bright orange brown eyes. The tattoo on her right cheek that symbolized castless if varric remembered correctly. Varric stares at the dwarf. He inspects her eying her up and down. He notices she has two daggers on her back. So she is a rogue like him except likes to work more up close and personal. He bites his lip as the Dwarf talks to cassandra.** _

__

> _**"Cassandra go get the crossbow. I need to speak with him alone."** _
> 
> __
> 
> _**"But what if he tries something."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"Cassandra i can handle myself I'm the..."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"I know. I know. Herald."** _
> 
>  

_**Cassandra gives Varric a warning look if he tries anything he will be missing several body parts. Then Cassandra turns and leaves slamming the door.** _

 

_**The female Dwarf sighs.** _

 

> _**"Moody like always." Varric says** _
> 
>  

_**She chuckles. Then bends down to my level and pulls out a key out of her pocket.** _

 

> _**"If you try anything i won't hesitate to hurt you."** _
> 
>  

_**Varric looks at her. I think she has got my attention. I think i might be falling for her. She grabs my wrist which her touch is very gentle. She slides the key into the lock and unlocks the shackles. They fall to the ground.** _

 

> _**"Varric Tethras at your service. Who may you be..."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"Malika Cadash. Or as some people call me Herald of Andraste. Also I'm the one who hit you."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"Herald huh? You are a interesting one..."** _

 

__

> __
> 
>  

 

 


	4. Malika has a journal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric has a problem and Malika tries to help.

_Journal entry 1_

 

_As you know I'm the Herald of Andraste or thats what everyone calls me now. Of course i don't believe in it. I still don't know what happened with Divine Justina. I have tried to remember but no luck unfortunately. Cassandra and pretty much everyone else thinks i am the herald but all they want is something to believe in. Which if that is me then i will let them believe it. We recently got someone kidnapped to join us. I wanted to get him here in nicer means but from what Cassandra said he wouldn't come along willingly. Varric is currently staying in a tent close to the Chantry. Which it is a few tents down from mine. I'm currently in my own tent trying to think of a way to convince Varric to stay with us. His knowledge of red lyrium and Hawke could help us and since she has disappeared we can't ask for her help._

 

_**Right as I'm about to continue writing in my journal. Someone comes into my tent i look up and see it is Varric. I hide my journal under my bed on the floor.**   
_

 

> _**"Varric did you need something?"** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"Uh yeah well Why did you want me here Cadash."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"I read your book about the Champion..." I get interrupted by Varric** _

>  
> 
> _**"So your a fan of mine are you?"** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**I sigh. "That isn't important. I know you know about red lyrium and hawke..."** _
> 
>  

_**Varric goes quiet for a minute.** _

 

> _**"She isn't here if thats what you want. You people put her through enough even if she was alive i wouldn't help you ruin her anymore!" Varric yells** _
> 
>  

_**I flinch.** _

 

> _**"That's not..."** _
> 
>  

_**Varric storms out of the tent bumping into Cassandra on the way out cursing her and storming off past his tent towards the entrance of Haven. Cassandra sees the herald running out of her tent and running past her to run after Varric.** _

 

> _**I think to myself. "Ugh I'm stupid for mentioning her. Cassandra warned me about mentioning Hawke. Varric is apparently sensitive about her death."** _
> 
>  

_**I keep running trying to catch up with varric. I finally catch up with him once he stops at the exit.** _

 

> _**"I couldn't leave. I tried. I want to help you. I'm sorry for flipping out. She is...was my best friend. My life is empty without her...' Varric sobs** _
> 
>  

_**I can't stand seeing him like this. I hug him. Varric's eyes widen surprised.** _

 

> _**"I'm sorry you lost her...I know how you feel about losing someone precious to you."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"I Don't know what to do without her..."** _
> 
>  

_**We stand there for several minutes in each others arms. When someone clears there throat. I Look and see cullen. I blush and pull away from Varric.** _

 

_**Varric smirks seeing the blush on Malika's cheek.** _

 

> _**"Commander did you need something."** _

 

> _**"Yes we need your attention in the war room."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"I'll see you later varric."** _
> 
>  

_**I leave walking with Cullen.** _

 

 


	5. Where am I?

_**I gasp for breath as i start to come to. I see a bunch of weird looking things yet they look familiar to me. I realize I'm in the fade. I look into the dark colored puddle that is on the ground on my face. Some black ash and cuts from running into the Chantry trying to save anybody. That's right I'm alive.** _

 

> _**"Marian Hawke can't be killed" I yell** _
> 
>  

_**I smile triumphantly. A little to proud of myself. I chuckle at myself. I pinch myself trying to wake myself up. But nothing i don't wake up.** _

 

> _**"How can I be in the fade if I'm not asleep?"  
> ** _
> 
>  

_**I sigh. I suddenly feel someones arms wrap around me which sends chills down my spine. I quickly turn around. I gasp.** _

 

> _**"Your dead. Mother how are you here?"** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"Well it is the fade dear."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"No your a demon you have to be."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"Maybe i am. Maybe I'm not."** _
> 
>  

_**My mother fades away. I sigh wishing i had been wrong. I would have done anything to see her one more time. My actual mother not a copy. Or a demon impersonating her.** _

 

_**I hear a loud booming voice echoing. I cover my ears.** _

 

> _**"Your mother never wanted you. You were a accident. She was so young when she had you. What makes you think anyone wants you. No one misses that your gone. Maybe you should just die."** _
> 
>  

_**I drop to the ground sobbing. It breaking me in pieces. I start laughing.** _

 

> _**"You think you can break me that easily. I've been through way worse than you telling me things i already know."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"Fenris will never love you he will never feel anything for you. He deserves someone way better than you. Maybe someone like Isabella."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"SHUT UP!!!"** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"So you do love him."** _
> 
>  

_**The demon chuckles.** _

 

> _**"Perfect."** _
> 
>  

_**Suddenly I'm not in the Fade anymore. I look around and see I'm in Kirkwall and in my room in my bed. I look around and see Fenris looking at me. Fenris leans towards me and kisses me. The kiss is different than usual but i can't place what is wrong so i keep kissing him. Something is digging at the back of my head. I keep hearing someone whisper in my mind** _

 

> **_"Give in."_ **


	6. That isn't Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke has a weird feeling about Fenris kissing her. What will she do when a friend gives her a choice one that could change her life forever

_**I snap my eyes open. I push Fenris away immediately.** _

 

> _**"What's wrong my love?"** _

 

> _**"Your not Fenris."** _

 

> _**"Wondered how long it would take you to figure that out. Your a quick learner."** _

 

_**Suddenly my surroundings change and i realize I'm back in the fade.** _ _**I go to run but the demon quickly grabs my leg hanging my face near its face.** _

 

> _**"I will become you. I will be you and all your so called friends will not ever know its me." He smirks evily** _

 

_**I struggle against you but its no use i can't get out of its grip.** _

 

> _**"Give in. It is easy just give in."** _

 

_**Suddenly there is a blast of light. The demon drops me someone catches me and i look and see Anders.** _

 

> _**"Anders are you real?"** _

 

> _**"There is no time to talk. We need to go."** _

 

_**Anders puts me down. We immediately start running as fast as our legs can carry us which isn't to far before we hear the demon roar in anger.** _

 

> _**"Shit! how are we going to make it back."** _
> 
>  

_**We run around a corner and hide behind a pair of stairs to catch our breath. I breathe heavily i look over at Anders as he starts to speak.** _

 

> _**"Thing is Hawke we can't i used a risky spell which means we can't get back to the time where i blew up the chantry we have to go back in time. You won't be with Fenris you won't know any of us. You have to start over."I'm sorry this was the only way i could save you and everyone else. I knew you would survive the blast i don't know how. Maybe the demon saved you to take over your body if that makes any sense."** _
> 
>  

_**I nod sadly knowing the whole life i built was going to be destroyed.** _

>  
> 
> _**"Wait what about Varric is he okay?"** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"I don't know Hawke he kind of just disappeared shortly after you disappeared. In his time you will have died in that blast until you catch up to his time."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"He is going to be hurt. He is probably going to be just as destroyed as i am."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"You will make it through you have me."** _
> 
>  

_**We hear the demon roar.** _

 

> _**"You have to make a decision now Hawke. We either  go back in time or we die here and he takes over one of us. Most likely you and hurts and kills Fenris, Isabella, Merill, Carver, and Varric."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**"Fine lets go hurry."** _
> 
>  

_**Anders takes my hand and we enter through a portal he created. Then everything goes black.** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm new to writing fanfiction hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
